Transformers: Guardians
by SentaiFan95
Summary: While trying to find Energon for their dying planet, the Autobots and Decepticons crash on Earth several decades ago. Now, their war to regain Cybertron continues on Earth with several humans involved in the war. In this destructive war, can there be a true victor to this never-ending war or will all who fight in it die alongside their home?
1. Chapter 1

**C-01**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Endless War, Part One**

* * *

 _Iacon_

 _The Great Dome_

It was awful. What was once a beautiful and peaceful political city was now a war-torn battlefield with a war still happening just outside the borders of Iacon.

Near a launch pad in a large building with a massive orange shuttle stood a red and blue giant robot, which was looking out a window, looking at the destruction. He had what appeared to be a window and grill on his torso. His blue head had light-blue optics and was vacant of a mouth, having a silver mouthpiece instead. On both of his shoulders were red symbols, showing that he was allied with the Autobots.

But if one didn't know, this robot was more than allied with the Autobots. He was their leader: Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime continued staring at the death and mayhem for a few cycles. But to him, it felt more like several groons.

He just felt sick. Why must things come to this unwanted death and destruction? And, what's worse is why he must abandon those who need him the most? Just what can he do? He's just one bot...

"Optimus?"

A calm, semi-deep voice interrupted Primes thoughts. Somewhat startled by this intrusion, he quickly turns to see an old friend of his just a few mechanometers away.

The 'bot was a black and white robot with doors on his back that looked like wings, both of which possessed an Autobot insignia. His optics was covered by a silver-colored visor.

This is Prowl, Optimus' second-in-command. The expression on his face was one of concern.

"Is something wrong, Optimus?" Prowl asked.

Optimus sighed, "I don't know, Prowl. I know that Megatron is giving us no choice at this point, but I hate the thought of just leaving Cybertron. Not only is a good fraction of Autobots staying, but the planet itself is dying. I can just feel it in the Matrix. We're leaving a lot of good soldiers behind for a potentially suicidal mission. But I know it's practically our only chance of saving our home. I just have a feeling of... uselessness for not being there for Cybertron and our comrades."

Prowl could only look at his old friend in sadness. He knew that Optimus loved Cybertron and that, while it may be their only chance of at least surviving the war, leaving the planet and those who stay isn't going to be easy.

"Orion, I know that it's painful deciding the lesser of two evils." Prowl started saying. Despite being the new Prime, he still used Optimus' old name as a nickname. While any other 'bot would consider this disrespectful, Optimus was truly okay with his old friend saying his former moniker

"Trust me when I say a lot of our soldiers hate the thought of abandoning our home, myself included. But ever since the war started and the Energon on Cybertron has been mined and stockpiled faster than it can be formed, times are getting extremely desperate. You know my former career in law enforcement and I have made plenty of hard decisions before. In any and all such citations, the only thing anyone can do is the one that seems better than the other."

Prowl place his servo on Optimus' shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It may not seem like it, but you're making the right choice. Whatever decision you make, I'll stand by it if you believe it's the right choice, and I'm not the only one that thinks that. A lot of us will be there with you until the war is won. Remember that, okay Orion?"

Optimus thought over Prowls words in his processor. After a few cycles, Optimus nodded.

"You're right, Prowl. I know that our last chance of survival is through the _Ark's_ voyage. We will not let Cybertron or our brethren down. I swear it." Optimus said.

Prowl nodded with a small smile, "That's the spirit, Prime. That reminds me: speaking of the _Ark_ , Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Perceptor have finished installing Teletraan I onto the _Ark's_ main computer network. Once Perceptor and Wheeljack are off board, we'll leave whenever you're ready."

Once Optimus registered what Prowl has told him, he asks, "Have Elita One, Blaster, and Rollbar returned from their mission, yet?"

"Not yet, sir. Last I heard, Elita and the others have entered Kaon and have maintained radio silence. That was over a groon ago." Prowl replied.

This stiffened the Autobot leader, but he tried his hardest not to show it. He just couldn't leave the three alone on a suicide mission without the knowledge that it's potentially for naught. But if they don't leave soon, Megatron and his Decepticons might learn about what the Autobots are doing and attack before the _Ark_ liftoffs.

After a few cycles of thinking, Optimus says, "Give them three more groons. If they do not return or report in that time, we leave without them."

Despite the certainty in Prime's voice, Prowl thought he heard a slight crack in it as well.

"Understood, Optimus." Prowl turned to leave his old friend to his thoughts.

Just after a couple steps, Prowl stops and says, "They'll make it, Optimus. You and I both know that."

With that said, Prowl leaves towards that _Ark_ , leaving Optimus alone to continue staring at the carnage outside Iacon.

Optimus places a servo on the window, "Please hurry my love. I have lost many loved ones in this war. Please don't let me loose you too."

* * *

 _Kaon_

 _Penal Facility H-3_

Two black and blue robot guards with black visors and no mouths were outside a prison cell that held one prisoner, guarding the cell. With the only light sources in the cell being a dimly lit ceiling light and the prisoner's gray optics, it was hard to tell what exactly he looked like. His silhouette, however, indicated that he was a big robot.

Both the guards, dubbed Vehicons by their creator, were armed with small but affective guns called Challenge Blasters, ready to shoot any intruders or escapees. However, boredom seemed to be in the atmosphere as nothing has happened for several groons.

One of the Vehicons, bored out of his processor, turned to the other and said, "Pretty slow solar-cycle today, huh?"

The other Vehicons turns and says, "No kidding. I think I'd prefer to be with Megatron and whatever he's got planning. By the way, what have you heard about the bosses plans?"

"I hear that he's building a ship to find more Energon. Not sure how true it is, but I think I prefer to be on that pile of tin then be stuck doing guard duty until the prisoners rust."

"No way. From what I heard, he's planning to build a weapon that could finally crush every Autobot in Iacon."

"Knowing Mega-twit, he probably has a combination of both those ideas." Said a third voice.

"Yeah. Megatron has been known to-"

The Vehicon turns to the cell that held the prisoner.

"Shut up, Autobot! No one asked for your opinion!"

The Autobot prisoner says, "Really? I thought Megatron would love an opinion from a prisoner who is overhearing every potentially top-secret word you two are saying."

The other Vehicon says, "Whatever! There's no way you can get out. Once a prisoner is in the Rig, they never get out. So forget it! You're staying right there."

The Autobot, appearing to have a smirk on his face, replied, "Until now, that is."

Both the Vehicons were confused for a second before two weapons punctured their torso, extinguishing their sparks and causing the now offline Decepticons to fall. The weapons, which looked like Earth shurikens, landed on the door.

The assailant, who landed on its feet after falling from the ceiling, was a black and red robot with an Autobot symbol on the torso, just above the 'windshield' on the chest. The Autobots optics were light blue, lighter in shade than the Autobot leaders. The Autobot was also different in shape, having a much more curvy and feminine look.

In fact, this Autobot is a female, one of the few surviving femmes on Cybertron.

"How was your stay, Ironhide?" said the femme as she grabbed her Balo stars, placed them in her subspace compartment in her arms, and headed towards the panel that kept the cell locked.

"You're late, Elita." Replied the now-identified Ironhide.

Elita shrugged, "Ah well, you know the old saying: better late than never, right Sarge?"

Ironhide chuckled before the cell doors opened. Once he walked through, the lights in the halls revealed that he was a red and black Autobot with a window on his torso and an Autobot symbol below the window. He had a lot of scratches and dents all over him, indicating that he has been in plenty of fights during and before the war.

He turned to the female Autobot and said, "I assume there's more to this escape plan, because you know I ain't exactly Mr. Cyber-ninja and we don't have any long-range weapons on us, right?"

Elita snickered for a second after she pressed a button on her wrist, "You're right on that, Sarge. In fact, phase two of our plan begins in three…two…one!"

*BOOM*

The cell that Ironhide was in suddenly has a massive hole in the wall, which leads to the outside.

Once Ironhide recovered from the surprise, he asks, "And that wasn't phase one because…?"

Elita shrugged, "Didn't want to risk hurting you. Ratchet would have our helms if he had to rip out any shrapnel from the blast. Now come on! Optimus and the others are most likely waiting for us and I bet that explosion caught some unneeded attention."

As if on cue, several more Vehicons appeared and started blasting at Elita and Ironhide.

"C'mon, big-bots! We have to get lost before the slag really hits the fan!" a voice said outside the hole.

Elita and Ironhide reacted fast and jumped out of the whole in the wall, jumping less than an Earth story before landing less than a mechanometer away from two other Autobots.

"'Bout time you two showed up to the party." Said the red and yellow Autobot. This Autobot had green optics and a helm that made it look like he had headphones on, sporting an Autobot symbol on his fore-helm.

"Indeed. Just be glad we got Elita's signal, otherwise we'd have tried to storm the prison getting both your tails." Said the white and gray Autobot. This Autobot had dark purple optics and a red face and mouthpiece. On each of his forearms were symbols that showed he was an Autobot.

"Aw, c'mon. Were you two really that worried about us?" Ironhide joked before laser fire nearly hit him.

"We can't stay here! We'll continue this conversation another time! Right now we have to get to the _Ark_ immediately!" the white Autobot, Rollbar, said.

"Rollbar's right. We have to get back to the _Ark_ before we're wasted. Autobots, roll out!" Elita One said as she transformed into a Cybertronian equivalent of an Earth sports car.

Rollbar, Ironhide, and Blaster transformed into Cybertronian equivalents of a military jeep, a truck, and a compact car before putting pedal to the metal and sped as fast as their vehicle modes could allow them.

The Vehicons continued blasting at the runaway Autobots, but no matter how much fire power they used, the speeding Autobots were too fast and dodged the lasers. Several Vehicons, four in total, jumped down from the hole and transformed into their alternate modes, which looked similar to Earth sports cars. Once the four were transformed, they instantly bolted towards the runaway Autobots.

With the slick and streamlined design of the Vehicons, it didn't take long before they started gaining on the Autobot group. As they neared, Blaster took notice almost immediately.

"Uh, big-bots, we got company!" Blaster said with urgency.

The Vehicons immediately got two blasters out of their sides and started firing at the Autobots, all of whom swerved every which way to avoid laser fire.

"Those punks just made the last mistakes of their lives!" Ironhide proclaimed as he was about to slow down and introduce the drones to his fists.

"Ironhide, wait!" Elita ordered, "We can't deal with the 'Cons now. They'll slow us down and will never make it to Iacon when we're done with them. We need to loose them instead of face them."

"How?" Rollbar asked as he dodged a blast directed at him, "With all of Iacon's Energon geared towards the _Ark_ , no one can ground bridge us back, and even on the off chance of there being some Energon for a bridge, we can't contact anyone while we're near the jamming towers all over Kaon."

Elita thought fast as she dodged an oncoming attack. She had to get everyone back to the _Ark_ and fast. As they continued dodging the blasts from their enemies, Elita's scanner showed a bridge at their 3. If they could find a detour pass the bridge...

"Blaster, you have any bombs remaining?" Elita asked, confusing the young soldier.

"Well, yeah. I had five extras incase of any duds. Why?" Blaster asked before he squealed in shock when a laser blast just barely missed his back wheel.

"I'm gonna need you to drop them on my mark. Everyone, turn to your 3! We're taking a little detour!"

The Autobots immediately followed Elita's order and sped towards the bridge, the Vehicons following right behind them. In just a couple cycles, the runaway Autobots made it to the bridge with their pursuers gaining on them.

"Blaster, now!" Elita ordered. Blaster opened a compartment on his back that dropped all of the remaining bombs onto the bridge. As they passed the bridge, Elita remotely detonated the bombs, causing five explosions that shattered the entry point of the bridge. The four unlucky Vehicons tried skidding to a stop, but to no avail. In just a few moments, they fell to their demise at the bottom of the chasm. This, however, didn't completely meant the Autobots were home free because, now, the bridge was falling apart from one end to the other with them still on it!

"Maximum overdrive, Autobots!" Elita ordered as they sped towards the other side of the bridge. The bridge continued to fall apart right behind the Autobot party as they neared the end. Blaster, being the youngest and inexperienced of the group, hollered and yelled in fear as the bridge started to collapse right behind him. Just before the bridge could collapse completely, the small band of Autobots barely got to safety of solid ground, finally evading the Decepticons and on their way to Iacon.

"Heh-heh, Prime told me that there might be days like today..." Blaster sighed in relief, gaining Ironhide's attention.

"And you didn't believe the big guy?" Ironhide sarcastically remarked, getting a chuckle from Elita.

"Well, if I didn't then, I do now."

Unbeknownst to the Autobots, they were being followed by a small drone that looked like a blue and yellow bird. If one could see it eye-to-optic, a Decepticon symbol can be seen on its forehead.

One of its dull-green optics turned into a camera, focusing on the escaped Autobots.

* * *

 _Kaon_

 _Kolkular_

In a throne room, a blue robot with a screen on his chest showed what the drone was seeing. The blue robot had white arms and legs, as well as yellow visor and a mouthpiece on the face.

On the throne sat a silver titan with red optics focusing on the screen of the second robot. This silver robot had a massive black cannon on his right arm, as well as a helmet that looked an awful lot like the Decepticon symbol, just like the purple one on his chest.

This silver giant was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and he was far from happy.

"RRAAARGH!" Megatron roared.

"I cannot believe the incompetence of my soldiers! The fools allowed the Autobots to escape!"

"I bet the Autobots would've been captured and scrapped if I was in command." A voice said, interrupting Megatron's thoughts.

Megatron turned to see that his red and white air commander has walked into his throne room. The air commander had wings on his back, each bearing a Decepticon symbol, orange optics, and a cockpit on his chest.

"Starscream. I am in no such mood to listen to your foolish talk." Megatron growled.

"Forgive me, _my Lord_. I do humbly apologize for speaking out of turn." Starscream said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

This only fueled Megatron's anger.

"Enough with the insolence, Starscream! You know very well I summoned you for a better reason than to listen to your slag, so you better shut up before I have Shockwave experiment on your sorry carcass! Understood?!" yelled Megatron as he got of his throne and stomped toward his commander.

This threat caused Starscream to back away in fear, "C-completely, my Lord. While we're on the topic of why I'm here, why am I here?"

"I want a status report on the _Nemesis_."

That statement alone confused Starscream.

"Why didn't you contact Shockwave on the matter? He is in charge of th-"

*POW*

A mighty blow from Megatron's punch knocked Starscream back to the other side of the room.

"I asked you a question, and I expected an answer, Starscream! Is the _Nemesis_ complete or not?!" yelled Megatron.

As Starscream recovered from the hook, he says, "Kn-Kn-Knock Out says that a few minor calibrations are needed before the ship is ready. He said it could take at least a groon to finish them."

Megatron smirked at this, "Good. See to it that we are ready before the Autobots reach Iacon."

"Yes, my Liege. Once they've reached Iacon, Buzzsaw will be able to-"

"Soundwave, have Buzzsaw return here immediately."

"As you command, Megatron." The other 'Con in the room complied in a computerized voice.

This caught Starscream by surprise.

"What?! Bu-but my Liege, you're letting those Autobots esca-"

"Really, Starscream? One drone against four fully trained Autobots? And here I thought I already grasped how stupid you were." Megatron smirked.

Starscream growled in annoyance, "We'll see who gets the last laugh, Megatron. With you leaving Cybertron, I will bring a new age of-"

"You will not do anything, Starscream. Not only did I want a report on the _Nemesis_ , but I also wanted to inform you about who will be accompanying me on this mission."

Starscream looked surprised before saying, "Wh-what do you mean, Lord Megatron?"

Soundwave specifies, "You will be accompanying Lord Megatron on board the _Nemesis_ to serve as the military commander, as well as serve as Megatron's first-lieutenant."

"WHAT?!"

To say Starscream was surprised was an understatement.

"S-surely you are jesting, Soundwave. Those could not be the words Lord Megatron wanted to say."

"On the contrary, Starscream," Megatron said.

"Those are the words that perfectly describe what I wanted to tell you."

"B-but my Liege, who will lead Cybertron while you're away?" Starscream asked, close to begging for a reconsideration.

"Proclamation: I will command Cybertron while Lord Megatron is on this voyage."

Another voice, this one monotone, catches the attention of the 'Cons. Megatron smirked while Starscream glared at the 'Con who walked into the room.

This Decepticon was purple all over and had a massive cannon for his left hand with a Decepticon symbol behind the crosshairs. One major thing that made this Decepticon different was that his rectangular head did not have a regular face: only a single light purple optic on the center of his 'face'.

"Shockwave." Starscream sneered.

"Why do you seem so surprised, Starscream?" Megatron asked with a cocky smirk.

"You should know by now that I wouldn't even let you lead a parade. What in the AllSpark made you think I'd leave Cybertron in your incompetent servos?"

Starscream's response was an angered growl before he stomped out of the throne room, not even bothering to ask permission to leave.

Megatron, not caring about Starscream's leave, turns to Shockwave and says, "Shockwave, do you believe that you can continue your experiments as well as lead Cybertron?"

Shockwave saluted, "Declaration: you have nothing to fear, Megatron. My experimentations will continue as planned. As for Cybertron: it shall remain as it is until your return."

"Wrong, Shockwave. When we return, I expect Cybertron to be under Decepticon rule. Understand?"

"Acknowledgment: as you command, my Liege."

"Good. If anyone needs me, I will be making some personal preparations for when we next meet the Autobots."

Megatron turned to leave his first lieutenant and his communications officer in his throne room to make preparations of his own.

"Soon, my brother. Soon." Megatron chuckled before letting out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

 _Iacon_

 _The Great Dome_

Optimus was getting extremely anxious. When Prowl got the approximate time of the _Ark's_ leave, he announced it to the other Autobots.

That was over two groons ago. Time is running out for Elita One and her team.

"Elita, where are you?"

" _15 cycles till the_ Ark _blasts off. I repeat: 15 cycles till the_ Ark _blasts off. For those who still aren't ready, you better drop what you're doing and get aboard A.S.A.P._ " A voice said over the main speaker in what sounded to be an British accent from Earth.

Optimus, hearing Ratchet's news, tried not to panic. He looks out the window, hoping to see some sign that would show Elita and the other Autobots are nearly there.

As if Primus had heard his prayers, he sees four vehicular shapes heading towards the base.

Optimus immediately comm.-linked Prowl, saying, "Prowl, four vehicles are approaching the base. Have Ratchet identify them now."

Inside the _Ark_ , Prowl responded, "Understood, Optimus."

Prowl then entered the _Ark's_ cockpit, seeing a red and white Autobot doing what appeared to be maintenance on the main computer of the _Ark_.

"Ratchet, Optimus said that four Cybertronians are heading this way. He wants you to I.D. them." Prowl said.

Ratchet, distracted from Prowl's intrusion, turns to reveal a scarred face, as well as showing that his right optic, light brown in color, was the only one working, the left optic being covered with what appeared to be an eye-patch.

"I'm busy with the last-cycle check on the system. If just one wire is out of-" Ratchet started.

"Ratchet, that's an order. Finish the systems check after you've identified the Cybertronians." Prowl interrupted with authority in his voice.

Ratchet sighed, "Fine. But if Teletraan starts glitching on this voyage, don't come crying to me."

Ratchet typed something on the panel, switching the screen form a diagnostic scan to a radar scan, revealing four red blips heading towards the _Ark_.

He continued typing until the blips showed the identification of the red blips.

Ratchet comm.-linked Optimus, "Optimus, this is Ratchet. Do you read?"

" _Loud and clear. Go ahead, Ratchet._ " Optimus replied.

"The vehicles are indeed Autobots. Elita One, Blaster, Ironhide, and Rollbar to be precise."

" _Thank Primus they made it._ " Optimus sighed happily.

" _Can you give me an E.T.A. on their arrival?_ "

Ratchet replied, "Alright, Prime. At the rate they're going, they should be arriving around seven to eight cycles."

" _Good. Once they have arrived, I want you to give all of them a medical evaluation. Make sure that they aren't seriously injured._ "

"Understood, Optimus. Ratchet out."

With that said, Ratchet disconnected his comm. unit before turning to Prowl.

"And as for you, see to it that I'm not interrupted while I'm working on Teletraan I. In other words, get going!" Ratchet said, frustrated about his delays.

"As you wish." Prowl replied as he left the cockpit.

After several cycles, the four Autobots finally made it to the entrance of the Great Dome, where Optimus and Prowl were waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Autobots." Optimus said as the four transformed.

Elita One saluted, "Mission accomplished, Prime."

"Can't believe that you'd risk all these good 'bots just to save my scrapped tail, Optimus." Ironhide commented.

"You are too valuable to leave behind or lose, my friend." Optimus said as he placed his servo on Ironhides shoulder.

"With your military expertise and experience, you have potential to help us change the tide in this war."

Ironhide smirked, "Maybe, but I think if anyone has the most potential to win this war, it's you, Prime."

" _Optimus, this is Ratchet. You and the other Autobots have seven cycles before we lift off. You'd better hurry and get to the_ Ark _now._ " Ratchet comm.-linked Optimus Prime.

"Alright, Autobots, let's roll for Cybertron's salvation." Optimus said.

* * *

 _Kaon_

 _Hexima State_

Just a the Autobots reached Iacon, Buzzsaw made it to Kaon.

Buzzsaw continued flying to a launch pad, similar to the one at Iacon's Great Dome. The ship in it, however, was bigger and much more streamlined than the _Ark_. With four Shock Cannons at the ends of each wing, an Ion Displacer on the nose, and ten Riot Cannons on both sides of the ship's hull, it was obvious that this ship was built to destroy.

This ship is the _Nemesis_ , and it's ready to take flight.

In the cockpit of the _Nemesis_ , Megatron was sitting on a throne at the center of the room, Soundwave was sitting in front of a monitor screen left to the throne, and another Decepticon was sitting in front of a screen right to the throne.

This Decepticon was black and gold in color, had magenta optics, and appeared to be a female. However, what really separated her from the other Decepticons were the spider-like legs on her arms and a spider-like abdomen on her back, where her Decepticon symbol was located.

"Lord Megatron, Buzzsaw is approaching the _Nemesis_." Soundwave reported, his screen now showing a Decepticon symbol.

"Excellent, Soundwave." Megatron said before looking at the female Decepticon.

"Blackarachnia, open the sky hatch and let our little spy in. I want to know what he found."

"As you command." Blackarachnia replied before pressing a button that opened a hatch at the ceiling of the cockpit.

Once Buzzsaw entered the cockpit of the _Nemesis_ , it immediately landed on Soundwave's right shoulder before it transformed into a small cannon and connected itself to his shoulder.

"Call me curious, but why exactly do we need a ship this powerful if Doubledealer's reports say that this ' _Ark_ ' is just a cargo ship? Seems like overkill to me." Blackarachnia asked, getting a glare from Megatron.

"Because I want every Autobot to suffer. They are putting all their hope into a mere cargo ship, and when I destroy that vessel, I want any and all surviving Autobots that it was the most powerful weapon in the Decepticon arsenal that destroyed their hopes with it. With the knowledge of their last hope destroyed, the Autobots will tremble in fear and defeat to the very weapons that vanquished their leader and their hope. Understand, bug?"

With silence as his answer, Megatron turned to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, prepare the ships communication modules. I have a message to give to my army." Megatron ordered.

Soundwave nodded before he turned to his communication console and activated the loud speakers on the ship.

Megatron said over the loud speakers, "Decepticons, this is Megatron. To any unprepared Decepticon, the _Nemesis_ will lift off as soon as Doubledealer's signal is received, which is any cycle. If you're not on board by then, forget about boarding at all and focus on the Autobots on Cybertron. As for those of you coming along, all I can say is this: don't fail or else. Megatron out."

When Megatron finished his broadcast, Blackarachnia said, "I can understand you wanting to make Prime suffer, but why not just lift off now and go to Iacon blasters-a-blazing and get it over with?"

"Because I want Prime's mission to succeed." Megatron said, surprising and confusing Blackarachnia a bit.

"I plan to let Prime and his pathetic Autobots find a planet rich with energy. Once they find that planet, that's when we terminate them once and for all. Then we go to that planet and suck it dry of its resources."

"Now that's the tyrant we all know and hate." Blackarachnia grumbled to herself.

* * *

 _Iacon_

 _The Great Dome_

In the cockpit of the _Ark_ , Optimus Prime, Prowl, Elita One, Ironhide, Ratchet, Blaster, and Rollbar were in a seat, getting ready for the last preparations to launch the _Ark_.

"All the Autobots that the _Ark_ can carry are on board, Optimus." Prowl announced.

"Systems check out to be fully functional." Ratchet stated.

"Communications are a-okay. Ain't that right, my fellow Auto-buddies?" Blaster asked over the loud speaker, which earn an audible cheer from inside the _Ark_.

"Seems like we're ready to go, Prime." Ironhide said.

"Good. Rollbar, commence countdown." Optimus ordered.

"5…4…3…2…1… Ignition!" Rollbar yelled as he pushed a button.

The _Ark_ 's engines started up as the rockets fired up, slowly but surely rising the gigantic cargo ship and the many Autobots it carries.

* * *

 _Kaon_

 _Hexima State_

As the _Ark_ was lifting off, the Decepticons onboard the _Nemesis_ were preparing the ship for liftoff. Suddenly, a small red light on the main terminal was blinking, catching Megatron's attention.

"That's Doubledealer's signal. The Autobots are taking flight!" Megatron said before turning to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, are the final preparations for the _Nemesis_ complete?"

"Indeed, Lord Megatron." Soundwave replied.

"Then launch the ship! We must not let Optimus stay ahead of us."

Soundwave nodded before he pushed a button that started the engines. After a while, the _Nemesis_ was taking flight.

Before long, both the ships were out of Cybertron's atmosphere and started to drift into space.

* * *

 _Ark_

 _Space outside of Cybertron's atmosphere_

In the _Ark_ , Optimus looked over to where Ratchet was sitting.

"What's the status of the ship and the passengers?" Optimus asked.

"Everything indicates that the _Ark_ is still in one piece, and all the life signatures on the _Ark_ are indicating that everyone's online." Ratchet reported.

"Letting Teletraan take control of the _Ark_ …now." Elita announced before she pushed a button.

Once the button was pushed, the main controls started to control themselves. Once that happened, all of the main pilots got out of their seats.

"Aw, yeah! Now that we're off world, it's time to do my favorite pass time: slacking off! Later!" Blaster said before he left the cockpit.

"Blaster, wait! Just because Teletraan's in control, doesn't mean you can slack off!" Ironhide yelled, chasing the young Autobot.

"I'm heading to the main hanger to check if any Autobots were injured during launch." Ratchet said as he, too, left the cockpit.

"Optimus, I would like to go occupy myself for a little bit. Get myself more familiar with the ship. May I leave and walk around?" Rollbar asked.

Optimus nodded, "Very well, Rollbar. Go ahead."

With that said, Rollbar left the cockpit, leaving Optimus, Elita, and Prowl.

"Well, guess there's no turning back this time, huh?" Elita quipped.

"Indeed. All I can hope is that this mission works..." Optimus mused as he gazed out to the stars.

"Beautiful out there, isn't it?" Elita said as she and her two old friends stared out into the unknown.

"Yeah. To be honest, I wouldn't have mind a space voyage. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances." Optimus said, focusing on the stars.

Elita, noting her spark mate's distant look, silently placed her servo around his. He turned to look at her face-to-face.

"It'll all be alright, Optimus. Once we find the energon we need, we will be able to save Cybertron. I know we will." Elita said with a small smile.

Optimus remained silent for a couple cycles before he clasped her servo.

"I do hope you're right, Elita. I really do..." Optimus finally replied as they stared out into space.

Prowl noticed the atmosphere change between his old friends and silently took his leave, going unnoticed by Prime and Elita.

* * *

 _Nemesis_

 _Space outside of Cybertron's atmosphere_

In the _Nemesis_ , Megatron's sight was solely on the radar screen, which showed the _Ark_ was several kliks ahead of the _Nemesis_.

"Keep the _Nemesis_ at this distance, Soundwave. I don't want their scanners to pick us up. I plan to let that happen later." Megatron ordered.

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Soundwave stated from his seat.

Blackarachnia turned to Megatron and asked, "And when will 'later' happen, my Liege?"

"As soon as those fools find a planet ripe with energy." Megatron replied.

"And when will that be? We don't exactly have neighbors that are willing to give us free Energon."

"Given the distance of the stars in the nebula, as well as the probability if said stars inhabiting energy-rich planets and the probability of how much Energon the Autobot ship and the _Nemesis_ possess, it may take several deca-cycles or more for the Autobots to find such a planet." Soundwave stated.

Blackarachnia sighed, "Sorry I asked."

* * *

 _Ark_

 _Unknown area in space_

Several deca-cycles have passed since both shuttles have left Cybertron. Every once in a while, the Autobots do find a planet that does possess energy. Unfortunately, the planets would have too little amount of energy for the Autobots to use to just power the ship, let alone save Cybertron. The morale aboard the _Ark_ was slowly dwindling with many Autobots wanting to head back to Cybertron.

The _Nemesis_ is experiencing similar problems. However, with the fear of being terminated by their leader, the Decepticons are less verbal and more secretive about their lack of morale.

Not only is morale low on both ships, but so are the Energon reserves. If the journey continues without much luck in gaining energy, the Autobots and the Decepticons may become trapped in space forever.

The journey led the Autobots and the Decepticons to an unknown solar system, one with one star, eight planets, and two dwarf planets.

The _Ark_ was nearing a blue and green planet, which was also the third planet from the star.

Optimus Prime and his main team were in the cockpit with Ratchet keeping an optic on Teletraan's scanners and Elita One piloting the ship.

"Ratchet, has Teletraan I scanned that planet yet?" Optimus asked the medic.

Ratchet sighed, "Why bother, Optimus? This entire system is bound to be dead. We've scanned all the other planets here and the only one that has the most amount of energy are the gaseous planets, and we don't have the energy to even get near them, let alone harvest from any of them."

"I hate to say it, but I think we might have to head back to Cybertron and call this exodus a failure, Prime." Rollbar said gravely.

"No! I refuse to return to Cybertron with nothing but disappointed soldiers and lost morale. We have to keep searching." Optimus snapped.

Ratchet sighed again, "Alright. We'll scan this planet and see what it has."

Ratchet deployed multiple scanners to the planet. These scanners moved so fast that they reach the atmosphere in a matter of cycles.

"But I have high doubts that…that…"

Ratchet suddenly stopped what he said and noticed what Teletraan was showing from the scanners. What it showed completely surprised the medic.

"By the AllSpark…" Ratchet started as his good optic widened. After a couple nano-cycles, the medic started to laugh joyfully, instantly catching the attention of the Autobots.

"Ratchet?" Elita asked.

"Well, Doc-bot's got space madness. Who's gonna be the one to put him out of his misery?" Blaster stated.

"It's not that, you punk! We've finally found it! We've found a planet rich with energy!" Ratchet laughed triumphantly.

The other Autobots were stunned by the news. They couldn't believe their audio receptors: have they finally found the planet they needed to save Cybertron?

"We can finally return to Cybertron?" Rollbar asked, shocked and relieved about the news.

"According to the scans, there's enough energy on this planet to have four trips to Cybertron." Ratchet replied, further shocking the Autobots in the cockpit.

"Very well, then. Elita One and Ironhide, prepare to land the _Ark_. Prowl, you, Blaster, and Rollbar prepare the Autobot miners to have their tools ready. We begin mining as soon as we land, so have as many Autobots prepared as soon as possible." Optimus ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

With that said, the Autobots started to do what Optimus ordered as Elita and Ironhide geared the _Ark_ towards the planet while Prowl, Blaster, and Rollbar left the cockpit to prepare the Autobot miners.

Optimus, anxious about the discovery, subconsciously placed his servo on his chest where the Matrix was. After many deca-cycles of war, he could finally save Cybertron.

"Soon, Cybertron. Soon." Optimus muttered to himself.

* * *

 _Nemesis_

 _Unknown area of space_

"Lord Megatron, Doubledealer reports that the Autobots have found a planet rich in energy." Soundwave reported.

"Did he identify which one?" Megatron asked.

"He says that it is the third planet from this solar system's star."

"Good. Then the Autobots have served their purpose." Megatron smirked.

"Soundwave, full speed ahead towards that shuttle. Blackarachnia, have all weapons ready to fire once we're in range. Leave no Autobot online!"

"Yes, sir!"

The _Nemesis_ quickly gained speed to get the _Ark_ within range. Once the Autobot ship was in range, the ship's blasters started firing at the unsuspecting shuttle, shaking up the Autobots inside.

In the _Ark's_ cockpit, the Autobots in the cockpit began to panic as the onslaught began

"What was that?!" Ironhide yelled.

The doors to the cockpit open as Prowl, Rollbar, and Blaster ran in.

"What happened?!" Rollbar yelled.

"What's going on?!" Prowl asked

"Did Ironhide drink some Engex before getting behind the wheel?!" Blaster retorted, earning a glare from the sergeant.

"Ratchet, did we enter a meteor shower while we were entering the planet's orbit?" Optimus asked.

"I wish, Prime. It's much worse: the Decepticons are attacking!" Ratchet said as he showed the radar had a massive purple blip.

"Decepticons?! How the Pit did those gas-guzzlers find us?!" Blaster asked.

"I don't know, but they did and their not showing signs of being merciful!" Ratchet yelled as another blast shook the ship.

"Do they ever?" Blaster remarked.

"Can the _Ark_ out-maneuver the Decepticon ship?" Optimus asked.

"While we're this close to a planet's gravitational pull?! The planet will take the ship down!" Ratchet argued.

"Then activate the Plasma Cannons and open fire! If we can't out-run the Decepticons, then we fight until that ship goes down!" Optimus Prime ordered.

The _Ark_ 's Plasma Cannons started up and opened firing at the Decepticon warship, barely able to hit the ship.

The shock of the blast, despite being small, was felt by the Decepticons in the cockpit, causing Megatron to smirk.

"So, you still want to fight, huh Prime? Very well, then. Continue the onslaught! Tear that ship to shreds!"

The _Nemesis_ continued firing at the _Ark_. After a couple cycles, the two ships were side-by-side, resulting in the _Nemesis_ started firing the ten Riot Cannons on its side, damaging the _Ark_ 's hull and one of the ship's rockets.

"Uhph! One of the rockets' been hit! The main hulls ruptured!" Rollbar announced, fear in his voice.

"We're goin' down." Blaster sighed.

After a few nano-cycles, Optimus ordered, "Attention all Autobots! This is Optimus Prime! The _Ark_ is crashing! Get to the stasis pods now!"

After a few cycles, all the Autobots onboard the _Ark_ were entering the stasis pods. All except the Autobots in the cockpit.

When he noticed the Autobots around him refused to budge, he yelled, "When I said 'all Autobots, get to the stasis pods', that means includes all of you, too! Go!"

"We're not leaving you behind, Prime! We're with you all the way!" Prowl retorted.

"Go to the pods, Autobots! That's an order!"

"No can do, Big-bot! We ain't leaving you to handle those creeps alone!" Blaster retorted.

"Besides, you won't be able to land the ship alone! If we can't help do a stable crash landing, then all the Autobots will go down!" Ratchet stated.

"As for me, I'm not going down until we bring Megatron and his goons down with us!" Ironhide yelled as he started to aim the Disruptor Cannon on the _Ark_ 's tail.

On the _Nemesis_ , the Decepticons could practically taste victory as the Autobot's ship started plummeting towards the planet.

"Lord Megatron, the Autobots ship is heavily damaged and entering the planet's atmosphere! They're gonna burn like scraplets in a smelting pit! We've won!" Blackarachnia cheered.

"Keep quiet, bug! My victory will not be assured unless I have Optimus Prime's helm in my servo." Megatron argued.

"You mean _my_ victory, _Lord_ Megatron!"

Another voice interrupted the argument as Starscream entered the cockpit with his Null-Rays ready to fire.

"We would've had Prime's helm deca-cycles ago if _I_ was in command! Starting now, you're obsolete!" Starscream yelled.

Upon Starscream's declaration, both Soundwave and Blackarachnia got out of their seats and raised their weapons…only for Megatron to raise his hand to indicate for them to stand down.

"This is a very bold move you are doing, Starscream: attempting to take over the Decepticons when you've believed that the end is near. I would applaud such a scheme if it weren't so predictable." Megatron smirked.

"Silence yourself, Megatron! This is the day that Starscream, the _former_ air commander of the Decepticons, becomes the _new_ Emperor of Destruction! Farewell, Megatron!"

Starscream fired his Null-Rays at Megatron…only for the Decepticon warlord to be surrounded by a force field, deflecting the gun fire.

"What?!"

"Like I said, Starscream…"

Three small orb-like drones came from the ceiling, each giving off a light that seemed to have surrounded Megatron in the force field. Megatron then raised his Fusion Cannon at the startled Starscream.

"…predictable."

Once the force field was disabled, Megatron fired his Fusion Cannon at Starscream, hitting the traitor square on the torso, causing the Decepticon to go flying into a wall.

Starscream, barely able to recover, tried to get up only for Megatron's foot to plant itself on his torso and the Fusion Cannon right in front of his face.

"W-w-wait! M-m-m-master please!" Starscream begged as he saw his life flash before his optics.

*BANG*

A massive explosion interrupted the tussle. A nano-cycle later, an alarm blared, indicating massive damage.

"Soundwave, what's going on?!" Megatron asked as he got off Starscream.

"One of the rockets has been hit. We are destabilizing." Soundwave responded.

"Can you stabilize the _Nemesis_?!"

"Negative. The damage is too severe."

"At this rate, we'll be stranded in space for eternity!" Starscream yelled as he got up only to fall down because of a smack from Megatron.

"Silence!" Megatron ordered before turning to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, are we able to land on the planet?"

"Negative. The planet is much too distant for the surviving rockets to transport us."

"Are there any other alternative landing point?"

After a couple cycles, Soundwave replies, "This planet has a moon within close proximity. We can attempt to crash land on it, but the damages from the crash will be too severe to repair, so another method of getting planet bound is required."

Upon hearing his communications officer's reply, just a cycle goes by before he says, "Land on that moon."

* * *

 _Outside Roswell, New Mexico_

 _July, 1947_

"Come on, girl! Pull up! PULL UP!" Blaster said as he and Ratchet held on to one of the main flight wheels while Ironhide and Elita One held on to the other.

"We've entered the planet's atmosphere. The _Ark's_ hulls are starting to increase in temperature." Rollbar said glumly as he turned to Optimus.

"I hate to say it, Prime, but I think we're done for."

"NO!"

Optimus ran off his seat and immediately went over to the control console to help Elita and Ironhide.

"I refuse to let the lives on this ship be lost when we're so close to saving Cybertron! Do you hear me?! I REFUSE!"

The _Ark_ continued to fall towards the planet, getting white from entering the atmosphere and leaving a massive fiery 'tail' in its wake. After several cycles of falling, the massive cargo ship crashed in a desert region, causing sand and dust to go flying.

The crew members aboard the ship flew all over the cockpit, causing the Autobots to fall unconscious. Several more cycles pass as the _Ark_ skidded across the desert before coming to a complete stop.

After over 15 cycles of silence, the Autobots in the cockpit started to groan as they began to regain their consciousness.

"Uhgh, say something. Anybody." Optimus groaned.

After a small piece of the ceiling fell on him, Ironhide started getting up, groaning, "Remind me to kick Megatron's tail into this system's star."

If Optimus had a mouth, he'd be smirking from Ironhide's remark. He turned to Blaster's direction and noticed the young soldier on his servos and pedes.

"Blaster, give me a damage report."

Blaster, upon getting back on his feet, looked at the screen that showed signs of damage. Needless to say, he wasn't happy with what he saw.

"Believe me, Big-bot, you don't wanna know." Blaster stated.

Optimus sighed, "That's what I thought."

As the other Autobots slowly got up, Blaster says, "Looks like Teletraan survived the crash, thank Primus. The rest of the ship, though... I guess the answer is as obvious as saying Prowl's stuck up."

"Hey!"

Ratchet, after getting up, looked at the scanners, claiming, "The scanners are only working at 19 percent, but from what I can gather from them, it appears that the Decepticons have given up their chase."

"Well, I guess that's good news." Blaster remarked.

"Hold on."

Ratchet's suddenly statement gained the immediate attention of the Autobots.

"There appears to be a squadron of some form heading to this direction."

"Decepticons?" Elita said, worried that they are on the attack. Normally, she wouldn't worry too much, but given the situation the Autobots are in, she knew that they'd never last more than a couple groons.

"No. The scanners aren't picking up any Decepticon signatures. They're just picking up... something." Ratchet denied.

"Natives, maybe?" Rollbar guessed as he and the others looked at Optimus, hoping he has some form of plan.

After a moment of thinking, Optimus said, "If they are indeed natives of this strange land, than it'd be best to not appear threatening. We will meet them unarmed and attempt to communicate with them."

The other Autobots looked at one another with uncertainty. What were the natives like? Will they accept their presence? And will they prove to be friend or foe?

No matter the outcome, the Autobots were certain about one thing: a new chapter in the Great War has just started, and it could spell the end with the war, either in victory or defeat.

* * *

 **Next time on Transformers: Guardians…**

* * *

"Come on, bro! This car's my dream car." A young adult woman said to her younger brother as they looked at a red and yellow compact car.

"You're kidding, right?" the brother asked.

"Tear that Autobot and those humans apart!" a voice ordered two black and blue cars that were chasing the red and yellow car while a mechanical bird was chasing the siblings.

"Hold on to your tails, you two!" a male voice yelled from the red car as the siblings entered it.

At a dried up creek in a forest outside of town, two giant robots raised their weapons at the scared siblings…only for the red car to turn into a robot.

The robot looked up and said, "Time to finish this, 'Cons."

With that said, the robot charged at the two robots that started open firing on him.

* * *

Well, his is my first chapter for my new Transformers Fanfic! I got inspired to make a Transformers Fanfic after reading Kris-dragon's Fanfic: Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye, so there may or may not be similarities. Besides that, hope you all enjoy it! BTW, here are some voice actors that I want to voice the characters in this chapter:

 **Gregg Berger: Ratchet**

 **Don Brown: Starscream**

 **Corey Burton: Rollbar**

 **Garry Chalk: Optimus Prime**

 **Grey DeLisle: Blackarachnia**

 **D. C. Douglas: Shockwave**

 **R. Lee Ermey: Ironhide**

 **Will Friedle: Blaster**

 **Tabitha St. Germain: Elita One**

 **Scott McNeil: Vehicon #1**

 **Darren Norris: Prowl**

 **Frank Welker: Megatron, Soundwave, Vehicon #2**

Also, to clear up any confusion on Cybertronian time, here's a chart to tell their Earth counterparts:

Nano-Cycle=Second

Cycle=Minute

Groon=Hour

Solar-Cycle=Day

Deca-Cycle=Year

Lastly, I don't own the Transformers or the characters. Hasbro and TakaraTony owns the series. The only thing I own are the human OCs that'll appear in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**C-02**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Endless War Part Two**

* * *

 _Koren, Colorado_

 _April 5, 2014_

Just outside Koren High School, all of the students were leaving the school and were either walking towards the parking lot, the bike racks, or were just walking home.

One student in particular was walking towards a green 1984 Camaro Z28 with a young woman in the driver seat.

This woman, about 20 years of age, had an attractive and curvy figure, as well as blonde hair that went to her upper back. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with white sleeves, as well as a pair of jeans.

From the look on her face, she appeared to be waiting for someone to walk to the old car. Her hazel eyes continued scanning the faces of the students leaving the school, looking for a specific person. Once she saw who she was looking for, she smirked.

A teenage boy, around 16 years old, was walking towards the woman's Camaro. He had an average build for a boy his age, had brown hair, and was covered by a red long-sleeved shirt and a yellow pair of shorts. On his face was a pair of glasses that helped his impaired vision.

These two are Matilda and Terrence Brown, siblings and residents of the small town of Koren, Colorado.

Once Terrence entered the car, Matilda says, "Hey, bro. How was school?"

As Terrence closed the door, he replied, "Interesting, actually. We've got a new student in Mr. Barrows' class."

"Really? Who are they?" Matilda asked as she started the car.

"Yeah. A Russian girl named Martha. Didn't talk a lot, though."

"A girl, huh?" Matilda smirked mischievously.

"D-Don't think like that! I only know her name and that she's from Russia! That's it!" Terrence stated, despite the small blush on his cheeks.

"But she's attractive enough to catch your eye, isn't she?" Matilda asked, noticing the blush on her younger brother.

"J-Just shut up and drive!" Terrence grumbled.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Koren, Colorado_

A red 2010 Ford Figo with yellow racing stripes on the roof and a yellow hood that turned into flames on the side was driving around the edge of the small Coloradan town. The driver's seat was occupied by a 40 year old man with brown hair wearing a white shirt and an orange jacket. To any regular passerby, one would think that it was just a regular car and driver.

However, to the U.S. government and his associates, the car is really the Autobot communications officer and part-time slacker Blaster on a routine patrol for Decepticon activities and the driver is merely a hologram.

"This is Blaster blasting at Autobot H.Q. You hear me, Doc-bot?" Blaster comm. linked, his hologram doing nothing but continue 'driving.'

" _Loud and clear, Blaster. And stop calling me Doc-bot! Anyway, what's the status at Koren?_ " Ratchet responded.

"Zilch. No Decepticons are in the area. Again!" Blaster sighed, "I know the boss is worried about the Decepti-creeps, but this is the third time this month that one of us has scouted the town, and the result's still the same: nothing."

" _Have you forgotten why we've been scouting the area?_ "

"I got it, I got it: there's a small Energon vein under our watch just outside the town. But c'mon, Doc, it's been around eight years since Ironhide accidentally found the stuff and we haven't seen so much as a drone in the entire-"

His report was cut short when his side mirrors showed two black and blue 2013 Ford Shelby GT 500 cars driving around a turn to the same road he was on.

"Hold on, Doc. I've got two Vehicons behind me. I'm going into stealth mode now. Over and out."

With that said, Blaster continued driving for a few moments before pulling in to the small lot of a closed down gas station.

"Alright, Terry, time to go to sleep." Blaster said to his hologram, which disappeared before he turned himself 'off', making himself look like a vehicle that's been shut off.

Once she did, however, an old green Camaro with two humans appeared and pulled into the abandoned lot.

"Uh, Matilda? Why are we here?" Terrence asked.

"Well, I've been having a craving for some Highway brand hot dogs, so I decided to come here to get some. Want anything?" Matilda replied as she unbuckled.

"Yeah: a smarter sister. This one's been closed for two weeks, you dunce!" Terrence stated, surprising his sister.

"What?!"

Matilda got out of the car and took a good look at the gas station. Sure enough, it was indeed closed.

"Aw, come on! I drove all the way here and I saw that car! I thought the place would have at least someone here." Matilda complained.

Terrence got out of the car to look at the red car.

"That is strange, though. Why is this car here?" Terrence asked as he examined it and looked around.

"If it was busted, someone would've stayed to wait for either a ride or a tow, and I don't see a 'For Sale' sign on it. Odd."

"Still, out of all the cars out there, it sure looks the most beautiful." Matilda said as she looked at the car.

Terrence looked at Matilda with an unsure look, "You're kidding, right?"

"Look at it from my view: it's fast, it's strong, it's sexy, it's-"

"A compact car. It's a freaking compact car, sis. No one likes compact cars!"

"Come on, bro! This is my dream car."

What the two siblings don't realize is that, on top of a building with gargoyles, there was movement. The shape made it look like a bird. But this bird was as big as the gargoyles and it had shapes that no other bird has.

This was Buzzsaw, and it's on the lookout for Autobots.

One of its optics turned into a camera/scanner, looking at the direction Blaster and the two humans were. In a matter of seconds, Buzzsaw found Blaster and relayed its findings to the two Vehicon drones.

"Lord Megatron, Buzzsaw found an Autobot in the town, and there are two humans accompanying him. What are your orders?" One of the Vehicons asked.

" _Tear those humans and that Autobot apart!_ " Megatron ordered from the Decepticon HQ.

Meanwhile, the siblings were still looking at the car.

"Hmm, what should we do?" Matilda asked.

"I think we should just leave it alone and go. Maybe someone will return for it."

Unbeknownst to the humans, the two Vehicons that Blaster escaped from were turning on a road that led to the gas station, appearing in the view of his side mirrors.

"Come on. Move it you two…" Blaster grumbled at the humans, hoping not to be heard.

"What was that?" Terrence asked, apparently hearing Blaster's grumbling.

"What was what?" Matilda replied.

"I thought I heard someone speaking. It sounded like it came from the car."

"Look in the car, bro. There's no one in it."

Terrence thought about it for a second before a thought came to his head.

"Wonder if the driver left their radio on? It could drain the battery."

"You're crazy. The car's off and no doubt locked, too. You're hearing things."

Terrence, however, was certain that he heard a voice from the car, and he wanted to find out what it was.

Ignoring his sister's protests, he investigates the car, trying to find out what could've mad the noise. While looking inside the car, he was sure he noticed something. Something that could get him in the car…

' _I can't believe I slipped up after all these years! Now I owe Ironhide 50 shanix when he hears about this. Great. Aw well, once he loses interest he should leave. Besides, his sister's right: there's no way he can-'_

Blaster's thoughts were immediately silenced when Terrence opened his door, surprising both Blaster and Matilda.

"The door was unlocked." Terrence stated.

'… _well scrap. Thought I forgot something…'_

"Why the Hell is a car in the middle of nowhere …unlocked…"

A thought entered her mind, and it scared her.

"Terrence, that's a bait car! Close the door and let's get out of here!" Matilda ordered, worried her brother might be breaking the law.

Terrence started to look worried until he saw the starter didn't have any keys.

"Uh, sis, how can this be a bait car if it doesn't have any keys to start it?" Terrence asked.

Blaster was growing impatient as he looked at his side mirrors. When he saw how close the Vehicons were, he had no choice but to bend the rules.

"Alright, you know what? Frag it!" Blaster swore as he closed the door and sped off as fast as he could; all the while Terrence remained in the driver's seat, surprised and scared about what's going on.

"Wh-What the Hell…?" was all Terrence said before he was interrupted…

"Don't you ever fragging talk to anyone about this."

By the car.

"Y-Y-You talked?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Talking car, what a shocker, blah blah blah. Now shut up and buckle up!"

Terrence immediately complied as he looked at side mirrors, noting the two black and blue cars chasing them on the road.

As Blaster and his passenger continued driving down the road towards the forest that surrounded the town, the two Vehicons activated their Challenge Blasters, transforming their head lights into said guns. The drones then started to open fire, startling the teen.

"W-What's going on?! Why are they firing at us?!" Terrence asked. His only reply was a sharp turn that caused him to jerk around in his seat.

The chase lasted for several minutes as Blaster drove deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of reckless driving, Blaster suddenly came to a stop before opening the driver side door.

"You'd better get out and hide, kid." Blaster ordered.

Terrence didn't waste a second as he unbuckled and ran out, running into thick bushes in an attempt to hide. The sound of an engine and tires screeching entered Terence's ears. A moment later, the sounds of two more engines passing by was heard, meaning the cars chasing them have passed.

After a moment of silence, Terrence walked out of the bushes and surveyed the area, taking note of the tire tracks that were left behind from the cars.

"What the Hell just happened?" Terrence asked to no one in particular as he turned and started to follow the tire tracks back to Koren.

' _How am I gonna explain this to Matilda? All she saw was me getting in the car and, all of a sudden, the car drives off. She most likely thinks I've stolen it or something. Man, this id gonna be Hell as soon as-'_

Terrence's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car engine just before tires screeched. He looked and saw that his sister's car in front of him. Just a second passes before his elder sister gets out of the car in a very aggressive way. The glare she was giving caused poor Terrence to wince in fear.

"What the Hell's wrong with you?!" Matilda yelled, "You just stole a car right in front of me!"

"N-Now sis, I-I can explain…" Terrence said.

"Shut up! You're lucky I won't let the police know about this if they didn't know already! Now come on! Mom's gotta be worried sick by now!"

Matilda proceeded to grab Terrence's ear and drag him to the car.

"Ow, ow, ow! B-But if you'll let me explain-" Terrence begged.

"Explain what?!" Matilda shouted, "How you thought being a car thief would be a great idea?! How you wanted to scare the crap out of me, your big sister?!"

"M-Matilda, it's not what you think!"

*THUNK*

Their bickering was quickly interrupted when something landed on the car, leaving massive dents on it. This something was none other than Buzzsaw and it was glaring at the startled siblings.

"W-What the Hell's that?!" Matilda yelled before Buzzsaw activated two cannons on it's shoulders, pointing them right at it's targets: them.

"Something bad! Run!" Terrance yelled as he and his sister high-tailed it away from Buzzsaw.

Meanwhile, Blaster and the two Vehicons continued their chase away from the city and the energon vein.

' _Alright, hopefully this is far enough away from the city. Time to show these bozos just who they're_ _-_ '

Blaster's thoughts were interrupted when he heard laser fire and two voices screaming in fear.

' _Oh, you've got to be kidding! There's more?! Guess I don't have much of a choice...'_

Blaster made a drastic U-turn into bushes and was able to swerve around the blasting Vehicons. His vehicle mode may not be able to steadily traverse the rough terrain of the forest, but he was a lot more durable than the real deal and could take the abuse. Also, while he had some difficulty, the Vehicons had an even rougher time going through the dense underbrush due to their vehicle forms being meant for speed, not off-roading.

Back with the siblings, they continued running from Buzzsaw as it continued to fire at them. Each blast was just barely missed as both brother and sister bobbed and weaved to get out of the way.

"Any idea where we're going?!" Matilda yelled right before she dodged an explosion to her left.

"Away from Big Bird over there's good enough for me! Now keep going!" Terrence replied as he continued running.

Buzzsaw, despite having some difficulty flying around in the dense forest, continued it's pursuit after the siblings, swerving and dodging the branches and trees with ease. In fact, it could easily slaughter both humans in an instant, but where's the fun in that? Why not toy with its prey before the slaughter began?

It flew lower as it fired again. This time, to Matilda's right, causing an explosion that knocked her off her feet. She screamed in pain as she fell, catching her brother's attention.

"Matilda!" Terrence yelled as he turned around and running back to help his sister up, "You okay, sis?!"

"Y-Yeah, just banged up." Matilda replied before she noticed Buzzsaw land in front of them.

Terrence turned and saw Buzzsaw as well and immediately placed himself between it and his sister. He was scared out of his mind, but he'd rather die than let his sister get killed by this thing.

Buzzsaw, getting bored with it's game, powered up it's weapons and got ready to end it.

*HONK**HOOOONNNK*

Suddenly, a red and yellow compact car came from the bushes and bashed Buzzsaw into the underbrush, startling the siblings.

The doors open right after the car stopped, revealing no driver in it, startling Matilda and Terrence.

"Hurry! Get in!" Blaster yelled, further startling Matilda.

"D-Did the car... just..." Matilda didn't finish her sentence due to how unbelievable it sounded.

Terrence simply stood there for a moment before he heard rustling from where Buzzsaw landed. It didn't take him long to realize that it was coming back for more.

Terrence turned to his sister and ordered, "Get in the car."

Matilda gave him a dubious look, "What?! Are you insane?!"

"Would you rather take our chances with the talking car or the robo-turkey? Your call, sis."

Matilda hesitated, but came to the same conclusion as her brother when she thought of Buzzsaw continuing its hunt. With an understanding nod, she followed Terrence into Blaster as he took the passenger seat while she took the driver's seat, instinctively grabbing hold of the wheel.

"No need to drive, girlie. You might be in the driver's seat, but I'm in control, so mind unhanding that wheel?" Blaster remarked, causing Matilda to quickly retract her arms and place them on her lap.

"Alright, now hold on to your tails, you two!"

Blaster put the petal to the metal, speeding through bushes and dirt to get away from the assault drone, which is now airborne once more. Buzzsaw continued it's pursuit, but this time for surveillance rather than assault. The two Vehicons it was accompanying were nearby and almost on top of the Autobot and his human companions.

As the siblings quickly buckled up, Blaster looked back via his mirrors and saw Buzzsaw giving chase, noting its increase in altitude.

"We need to get rid of these creeps _fast_!" Blaster yelled before he jumped up from running over a big branch, his sentence jumbled from the sudden jump.

"Dammit! It'd be a lot _easier_ to _fight_ these guys if there was more _room_ around me!"

Terrence felt his brain rattle due to the bumpy ride and his sister wasn't fairing any better. During the jumping around, however, a thought quickly came to him that might be useful.

"Listen... uh car..." Terrence started before Blaster interrupted.

"The name's _Blaster_."

"Blaster... there's a _creek_ not too _far_ from here. It's normally _dry_ around this _time_ , so it might be the _room_ you _need_ to deal with _these_ guys."

"And it's a great _distance_ away from _town_ , I don't think _anyone_ will _be_ around." Matilda added.

"Alright! _Lead_ the way!"

* * *

 _Clark Creek_

At the now dried up creek, a lone teenage girl wearing a simple black shirt and sweatpants was sitting on a rock watching the scenery. Her raven-black hair swayed in the breeze as she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, a small smile on her pale face as she looked around. She was just simply enjoying the silence and serenity.

As she was sitting there, a ringing came from her pocket, startling the girl. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the source of the ringing: her cellphone. She looked at the caller I.D. which, while printed in Russian, showed the person calling her. She motioned to answer it before she stopped, her face saddening. After the hesitation, she clicked a button on the side, silencing the phone. She quietly sighed as she placed the phone back into her pocket. Right now, she wanted to be alone.

Not even ten seconds pass when she heard the roar of an engine near her. She stood up and looked around in confusion as it sounded like the engine roar was getting closer... closer...

Suddenly, a red and yellow compact car came roaring out of the bushes and screeched to a stop in the center of the dried up creek. The teenage girl instinctively got off her rock and hid into a nearby bush, poking her head out to see what was going on. The car's front doors opened to let it's passengers out, both rolling out and groaning in pain.

"You know, maybe we should've taken the longer, more smooth route instead..." Terrence complained before he gagged.

Suddenly, Buzzsaw came busting out of the trees, slowly hovering above the car and siblings. The girl hiding in the bushes covered her mouth to stop her from gasping. But it didn't end there.

Just barely a couple seconds pass before the Vehicons drove out of the forest and, using a ramp-shaped rock, jumped up and transformed into their robot modes. They landed with a massive thud as stone and dirt flew through the air. The Vehicons stood up straight as their hands turned into blasters.

The siblings looked at the Vehicons in shock and horror as the backed up, only to hear metal shifting behind them. They turned and saw Blaster transform from his vehicle mode to his robot mode. They remained speechless as the giant robot glared at the Vehicons.

"Time to finish this, 'Cons." Blaster growled before he got into a battle stance.

Both Matilda and Terrence ran into nearby bushes just as the Vehicons started firing at Blaster as he ran towards the two. The shots kept missing their marks as Blaster bobbed and weaved to avoid the blasts. Once he was in distance, he drew his fist back and punched the Vehicon on his right in the face before kicking the other on in the abs. He continued his onslaught by punching the right Vehicon twice before he turned around 180 and punched the other Vehicon with a strong hook that brought it down.

Seeing Blaster distracted, the first Vehicon started firing at the Autobot, successfully blasting three shots at Blaster. However, only one shot got the Autobot as he tried dodging before they could hit. The last shot, however, got Blaster in the shoulder, causing the now injured 'bot to yell in pain as he grasped his shoulder. Before he could survey the damage, both Vehicons were already upon him, both having their blasters pointed at the injured Autobot.

"Uh... best two out of three?" Blaster nervously asked before a noise entered his and the Vehicons audio receptors.

It didn't take a couple seconds before a black Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 with red highlights came bursting out of the trees and immediately transformed into a feminine robot. She jumped at the Vehicons and knocked one clear across the creek with a powerful flying kick before she punched the other square on it's nonexistent jaw, pushing it down to the ground. With both Vehicons down, she walked over to Blaster and helped him up.

"You okay, Blaster?" Elita One asked as she got Blaster on his pedes.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my tail, Elita. How'd you know I was in trouble?" Blaster asked.

"When you told Ratchet about those two, he figured you needed help."

"Does he really lack faith in me that much..."

Elita chuckled for a second before she turned to see the Vehicons getting up. She saw that, while the one she kicked was in fighting condition, it's arm laid lazily to the side, showing that it may be internally damaged while the other was still in it's prime.

"Think you can take the one with the bum arm?" Elita asked as she got out a pair of sais.

Blaster smirked, "Can Ironhide punch-out an Insecticon?"

Blaster didn't bother to wait for a reply when his hand turned into his electro-scrambler and pointed it at the injured Decepticon. Elita chuckled before she charged at the more functional Vehicon, her sais primed to stab the drone. Just as they were within range of each other, the Vehicon turned it's arm into a blade. Elita's sai and the Vehicon's blade collided with a metallic clang, sparks flying as they collided. Both Elita and the Vehicon continued trading blows with one another, both easily blocking their opponent's attacks.

Meanwhile, Blaster fired at the Vehicon with the broken arm. The Vehicon was able to dodge Blaster's blasts and retaliated with blasts of it's own, Blaster dodging as he fired. Each missed blast caused a massive explosion that threw dirt, smoke, and fire in the air.

As the two groups of robots fought, the siblings looked on in fear and awe as the two groups of giant robots fighting and blasting each other. They just couldn't believe what was going on in front of them.

"Just what are these things?" Matilda asked no one in general.

"Either robots that turn into cars or the other way around." Terrence replied before he noticed movement to his right and saw the girl looking at them. He immediately recognized her.

"Martha?"

Martha nodded as she jabbed her thumb in the direction of another bush. She then started to sneak her way towards it.

"Martha, wait!"

Terrence started following Martha, Matilda silently following them. They cringed when a blast caused an explosion near them, but they continued their way to the bush Martha pointed towards. When they were close enough, the siblings noticed a camouflage-colored tarp just behind the bushes covering something.

"What's in there?" Terrence asked.

Martha replied by removing the camo, revealing a purple 2014 Ural motorcycle complete with a sidecar.

"Huh. That's handy." Matilda commented.

Martha got her helmet on as she started the motorcycle, jabbing her thumb at the sidecar, indicating them to hop on.

"Come on, bro! Let's get out of here." Matilda yelled as she got behind Martha and held on to her while Terrence hopped into the sidecar.

The instant they were on, Martha revved up her motorcycle and started to drive away from the battlefield. As they were leaving, however, Buzzsaw, which was observing the battle from the sky, retracted it's wings like a falcon and started to stoop towards the humans. It sped up to the point where it was almost on top of them.

Terrence looked back and his eyes widen, "Oh great! Big bird's behind us!"

The girls looked back before Martha revved up the motorcycle to increase speed, despite Buzzsaw easily gaining up. Despite Martha's best efforts, there was no way to outrun the flying drone.

Suddenly, a red 1966 Dodge D100 pickup truck drove through the trees and hit Buzzsaw head on, causing the drone to smash into a tree, The pickup turned towards the battlefield. Once it neared, it transformed into a big robot that charged towards the Vehicon Elita One was fighting, punching the surprised Decepticon to the other side of the creek.

"Hey there, little lady. Started the fun without me?" Ironhide asked with a smirk.

"You took your sweet time, sarge." Elita scolded.

"You try and find a place for a ground bridge in Miami!"

As the two exchanged words, Blaster and the Vehicon he was blasting at stopped and looked in surprise when Ironhide came speeding out of the forest. When Blaster snapped out of it, he immediately charged at the distracted Vehicon and slammed it to the ground. He retracted his electro-scrambler and his knuckles turned into what seemed to be the equivalent to knuckle dusters. He then got on top of the downed Vehicon and wailed on it, punching it in the face and body over and over again until it stopped moving completely. With one Vehicon down, he turned to see Ironhide and Elita surrounding the second one.

"You want this one or do I have to call dibs?" Ironhide asked, crossing his arms.

"Ironhide, I'm surprised with you! Don't you know a certain Earth term called 'chivalry'?" Elita scolded.

"Oh, but of course. Where are my manners? Ladies first."

Elita cracked her knuckles as she walked towards the Vehicon as it was getting up. Before she could attack, however, a torrent of laser fire stopped her. It stopped for a second to reveal Buzzsaw swooping in front of Elita.

"What the-?!"

Ironhide and Blaster immediately got their weapons out and started firing at the drone, Elita throwing her Balo stars with them. As they fired at Buzzsaw, the Vehicon quickly got up and hightailed it out of there, running into the forest as it transformed and sped out of there. The sound of it transforming and speeding away caught the Autobot's attention and caused them to stop attacking Buzzsaw and try and chase it, but the head start it had and the dense forest already allowed it to escape. They turned to attack Buzzsaw only to see that it, too, was gone.

"Scrap." Ironhide cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martha was driving her companions to Matilda's car, which she was able to find thanks to the siblings instructions. After she stopped in front of the car, Terrence and Matilda got off to look over the car.

"Thanks for the save. We owe you one." Matilda thanked Martha, getting a silent nod from her before she drove off back into town.

When Martha left, Terrence and Matilda looked over Matilda's car, seeing the damage caused by Buzzsaw on the hood of the car. Needless to say, Matilda was not happy.

"Aw, man! Mom's gonna kill me when she sees this. And how am I gonna explain this to my insurance agent?" Matilda complained.

"Uh... say that a branch fell on it?" Terrence offered, getting a glare as a response before she sighed.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing. What about those giant robots?" Matilda asked as she got in the car.

When Terrence got in, he replied, "What robots?"

Matilda gave her younger brother a dubious look before he continues.

"Who's gonna believe us? If we tell anyone, they'll call us crazy. For now, let's just keep this between us, alright sis?"

Matilda wanted to argue, but she knew that her brother was right. All she did was sigh and nod before she started her car and head back to town.

* * *

 _Autobot Earth Base, outside Koren_

When they returned to base, Blaster filled Optimus Prime about the Vehicon attack as Ratchet was patching him up. Prowl, Ironhide, Elita One, and Rollbar were also present in the room, which was nearly unavoidable as the main computers shared the same location as the medical berth.

"... And right before those creeps could do me in, Elita One and Ironhide came and saved my tail. We took one out while the other got away, as well as Buzzsaw." Blaster finished explaining.

"So, two young humans spotted you?" Optimus asked, getting a wince from Blaster as a response.

"Three, Prime. Two females and one male." Ironhide corrected, getting an unusual look from Blaster.

"Uh, you sure you don't want Doc-bot to look over your optics, Ironhide? Cause last I saw, there was just the siblings. Who, might I add, got too curious when those goons spotted me, so it wasn't my fault they got a ride from me."

Ironhide glared at the young soldier, "Yeah? Well, I don't remember hearing anything about a motorcycle leaving the area with both siblings and a driver in your story, punk. They were the first things I noticed when I hit Buzzsaw."

"I did hear an engine start up before Ironhide arrived." Elita commented, "I thought it was sarge coming to the rescue, but thinking back, it did sound like an Earth motorcycle. Maybe another human was in the area before Blaster and the 'Cons got there?"

"Why would a human be out in the middle of a forest?" Rollbar asked no one in particular.

"Well, for whatever reason, she was there and saw the whole thing. Speaking of..." Ironhide smirked as he looked at Blaster, "Don't think I forgot the bet, kid. You'd better pay up, brat."

"N-Now hold on, big guy! We haven't needed shanix since the war began! Do you really need me to give you mine if it's worthless on this planet?" Blaster complained.

"Normally, no. But I just want to see how much of a sparkling you'll be when you hand 'em over."

"I'm not a sparkling, old timer!"

"Then stop acting like one."

"Enough, both of you!" Optimus ordered, silencing the room, "We have another issue to deal with."

"Prime's right." Prowl agreed, "If the Decepticons believe the humans to be our allies, even if it's incorrect, they may strike again. Maybe in a populated area. We may need to keep a close optic on the humans."

"Agreed." Optimus looked at Blaster, "Blaster, I need you to be able to give a description of the humans you saw and run it through Teletraan I for it to identify. Ironhide, I want you to do the same for the license plate number on the motorcycle. You did see it, right?"

"I did and I remember it, sir."

"Good. Once the humans have been identified, I'll assign whoever's available to watch over them. I just hope we can get everything ready before Megatron strikes again..."

* * *

Nemesis _, Moon's surface_

At the Nemesis throne room, Soundwave was presenting a picture Buzzsaw had taken of the humans before Ironhide sideswiped him. Megatron glared at the image before he looked at the Vehicon.

"So these are the humans you were alerted of? Mere children?" Megatron growled, unnerving the Vehicon.

"B-But, sir, I was only following orders." The Vehicon replied.

"That may be, but did neither of you decide to report in that the humans were but mere infants and not military? Had one of you did, I would've retracted the order and let you continue your patrol in Koren."

"B-But Buzzsaw-"

"Is a mere drone! It's even lesser in intelligence than you or any other Vehicon, XL-028. It just follows orders with no question. It can't distinguish one human to another, unlike you! Because of this attack, the Autobots will undoubtedly be more diligent about the Energon vein and make our attempts at pillaging it even harder!"

"For-Forgive me, Lord Megatron! It will never happen again!"

Megatron glared at the Vehicon before he raised his Fusion Cannon and fired. The blast not only knocked the Vehicon back, it completely blasted a hole right through it's spark, killing it in an instant.

"I know..."

Megatron turned to the unmoving Soundwave and stared at the picture of the humans.

"Shall I remove the image from Buzzsaw's files, Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked.

"...No. There's something about these children that... interest me. I cannot explain presently, but I feel that these humans could prove... beneficial for our cause. Store it in a secret file instead. You're dismissed, Soundwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

Soundwave left Megatron to his thoughts, now on his way to store Buzzsaw's findings. Megatron remained on his throne, thinking about the children. Why they interest him, not even he knew completely. But one thing he believed to be so is that if the Autobots believe the Decepticons have an interest in them, they will investigate.

"I wonder what fate has in store for those humans..." Megatron mused as he relaxed into his throne.

* * *

 _April 6, 2014_

The following day, Matilda was picking up her brother again. She got scolded by her mother about the damage to the car, which was apparent to all views. Matilda used the falling branch story her brother suggested to cover up what really happened, which, thankfully, both her mother and her insurance agency bought. She'll receive the money to repair the damages sometime soon.

As she arrived, she saw Terrence and Martha walking out of the school as they were having a one-sided talk. Matilda, wanting to meet them half way, was able to find a parking spot and got out of the car.

"Yo, Terrence!" Matilda called as she neared her sibling and his friend.

"Matilda? What is it?" Terrence asked.

"I just wanted to see if... what happened... yesterday... was brought up at all. You know, either in school or..."

"If you're asking if Martha said anything to her family, no. She kept what happened yesterday to herself."

"Oh. She told you that?"

"...More or less."

"HEY!"

The three were startled by the loud voice of an African-American teenage boy as he came from out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around Terrence, laughing heartily as he did. This teenager was dressed in blue and gold football attire, complete with makeup under his eyes and a number 07 on the back.

"What's up, Terry? Havin' a party without me?"

"Oh dear..." Terrence sighed, "Hello, Theo. No, we're just having a conversation. That's it."

"What ya talkin' 'bout? Must be very interesting if you got the silent one over there talkin'."

Martha just remain silent as she looked away, a small blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Look, Theo, we're just having a small conversation, so could you just-"

"Hey, Matt! How're ya doin'?" Theo asked Matilda, completely ignoring Terrence.

"Theo, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Matilda hissed, glaring at the jock.

"Eh, whatever! You know you love it when I call you that. By the way, back to where we were-"

"Look, Theo, we'd rather continue our discussion with ourselves, so could you please...?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. See ya later, Terry. You too, Matt." Theo winked at Matilda before he left. Matilda grimaced at the wink and felt like gagging.

"Ugh. Out of all the people you could be friends with, why that dumb jock, bro?" Matilda asked.

"Theo may be... obnoxious at times, but he's really a nice guy. Can't say too much about the other students, though. Huh, Martha?" Terrence turned to Martha, who wasn't even paying attention and staring at something.

"Martha?" Terrence asked, getting no reply.

"What's wrong, girl?" Matilda asked, Martha pointing at something in the school's parking lot as a reply.

The siblings turned to where Martha was pointing, and widen their eyes when they saw a familiar red and yellow compact car pulling in, a black and red Lamborghini following it.

"Oh no..." Terrence grimaced, "Not those two..."

Matilda hesitated for a second before she started walking up to Blaster, startling Terrence and Matilda.

"Matilda what are you...?!"

Matilda ignored her brother as she neared Blaster and slammed her hands on his hood.

"Alright, you bastard! You've got some nerve showing your chassis here, punk! Why are you-?!"

"Sis, please. You're making a scene..." Terrence interrupted, getting Matilda to look around and saw some students giving weird looks at her, causing her to chuckle nervously.

"Uh... my ex. We, uh... didn't separate in the best of terms..."

That statement caused the students to continue on their merry way, all unaware of the actual truth.

Matilda sighed before she turned to Blaster, "Okay, what is it you want this time, _Blaster_?"

Blaster responded quietly, "It's not what I want, _Matilda_. It's what my superior wants, and he wants to have a little word with you, your brother, and your friend over there."

Matilda looked at Blaster weirdly, "Wait, you have a boss?"

"Yes, and he wants to talk with you three."

Matilda scoffed, "Yeah right. Your boss wants to have a 'talk' with us. We'll go with you, and we'll never be seen again. "

"He's not like that!" Blaster let out before he sighed, "Look. Optimus wants to have a conversation with you three, and it does have a lot to do with your safety, particularly from the jokers that almost squashed you into paste."

Before Matilda could argue, Terrence said, "Uh, Matilda? I think it might be a good idea to at least hear them out completely. They did save us yesterday."

"Terrence, we don't know a single thing about these things. For all we know they could be setting us up."

"For what?! We're just a bunch of teenagers. They have nothing to gain from us."

While the siblings were arguing, Martha silently walked up to the Lamborghini and just shyly looked 'it' over.

"What is it, kid?" A female voice came from the sports car, startling the poor girl, "I'm aware I'm a bit... strange, but Blaster's right. If we can get this whole thing situated, then you and your friends over there can continue with your life. I hope you can understand that better than those two are."

Martha looked back at the siblings and saw that Matilda was dragging Terrence to her own car, much to his annoyance. Martha looked back to the sports car and nodded silently.

"Good. Now if you don't mind..."

The car opened it's passenger door to allow Martha to enter. She hesitated, looking back at the siblings as Matilda finally got Terrence into her Camaro and started it up.

"Don't worry about them. Blaster can deal with them. He may not be the smartest or the nicest Autobot, but he is the most stubborn. He'll bring those two around. So, you want to meet our leader?"

Martha still appeared hesitant, but she really wanted to know more about what's going on. She wanted to know why those bad robots attacked and why these robots saved them. If there was a boss of some sort that could answer these questions, she might as well risk getting them. Plus, she didn't have to worry for her motorcycle since she walked to school, so it's still at her home.

She stepped inside the Lamborghini and buckled herself in, the door closing on it's own.

"By the way, my name's Elita One."

Martha just remained silent as she pulled out her cellphone and sent a text.

Meanwhile, Matilda and Terrence were driving on their way home, both scowling due to the events that has transpired.

"I still think we should've listened to what those robots had to say. If they wanted to kill us-" Terrence started before he was silenced by Matilda's glare.

When Matilda placed her eyes on the road, she catches something at the corner of her eye. Her eyes point to the side-view mirror and she scowls when she sees a familiar red and yellow compact car not too far behind them.

"Oh, great..." Matilda growled.

Terrence looked back and saw Blaster following them. He just sighed.

"You know, that 'bot's stubborn. I don't think he's gonna stop until he get's us to speak with his leader. It may be best to-"

"Terrence K. Brown, there's no way we're going to have a chat with that... _thing's_ boss! Do you have any idea what'll happen to us?!"

"Do you?!"

Matilda opened her mouth to reply, only for nothing to come out. She had to admit, her fears were a bit biased and based on her own ignorance about these things. But after what she saw at the creek...

"Matilda, I know you're trying to look out for me, but we can get answers for this. Besides, we can't just spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders over what could be the wrong guys. I think we should at least hear what they have to say before we let the paranoia set in. Can we at least do that, sis?"

Matilda thought over her brother's words for a minute before she put on her turn signal.

"Fine. But the instant there's even a hint of trouble, we're getting the Hell out of there."

"Fair deal."

After a little bit of driving, Matilda was able to find an alley to park in. The area had very few people around and was at the town's borders. No one should be around for their talk.

Once Matilda parked, Blaster, who has been following the siblings, rolled in as Matilda and Terrence exited the car.

"Alright, big guy. Let's talk." Matilda stated.

"Sounds good to me." Blaster sighed, "Alright, long story short: my boss, Optimus, is worried that our game yesterday may've made you high on our enemies list of squishies to keep a close optic on."

"Squishies?!" Matilda snapped.

"Enemies words, not mine. Anyway, until we're either certain that they're not interested in you or that they believe you're not our allies, Optimus wants to be certain you're safe from what's going on. Just come along with me, we'll deal with this situation, and then we can all continue with our lives. Savvy?"

Terrence and Matilda both thought over Blaster's words for a moment before they came up with the same conclusion.

"Alright. The sooner we get this done, the better. We'll have a word with your boss." Terrence announced.

"BUT! The instance we feel like there's any trouble or we're being led somewhere we don't like, we're bailing, no questions asked." Matilda asserted.

"Fair deal. But I assure you two, nothing bad is going to-"

"HEY, MATT! TERRY! WHO'RE YA GUYS TALKIN' TO?!"

Terrence, Matilda, and Blaster all got a massive shock when a voice came shouting from the alley entrance. Blaster, especially, let out a yelp and instinctively transformed into his robot mode, giving the siblings enough of a scare to cause them to fall on their bottoms. They all turned to see Theo standing on the sidewalk slowly backing up at the sight of Blaster transforming.

"T-Theo?! What are you doing here?!" Terrence asked.

"I, uh... I was going for a walk. My parents ain't home yet, so I decided to go for a walk. On an unrelated note: what is that thing?"

Blaster panicked before he looked at his hands, realizing that, in his shock, he transformed. In front another human! His face then showed anger and frustration that was emphasized by what he said next:

"FRAG ME!"

* * *

 _Outside Koren_

At this point in time, Blaster and Elita One have reached the outskirts of the town, Elita leading with Martha riding, Matilda driving her own car and Blaster at the end...

"Isn't this awesome?! I mean, we're riding a giant robot! A giant _transforming_ robot! How can it get any better than that?!" Theo exclaimed for, what Terrence felt like, the hundredth time.

Terrence sighed in frustration, "Why is he here again?"

"Because my boss will have my hide if he isn't." Blaster stated.

The three automobiles neared a dirt path that led to a massive mountain was. The dirt path was shaded with branches and barely visible. As the trio neared the mountain, Matilda started to get more and more anxious. When they reached a dead end, she was tempted to get out of there until she got a text from her brother.

It read, :Blaster calling someone. Told me to let you know.:

Matilda was about to reply when she heard a machine whirring. She looked up from her phone and saw the rock wall open up, revealing a hidden tunnel. Once it opened entirely, Elita One drove forward, Matilda hesitantly following with Blaster behind her. The tunnel's interior was clean cut and smooth. Lights adorned the tunnel's ceiling, stretching for a mile before entering a massive chamber, one that held a massive berth and an equally massive computer system. But what shocked all of them wasn't the room or the size: it was the occupancies.

The humans eyes widened when they saw a red and blue giant ahead of them. Despite its face being half covered in a metallic face plate, it had blue eyes that looked on the humans and Autobots that, while stern and stoic, showed gentleness and even a hint of curiosity as they rolled in. Martha, being the first human to enter the base, remained silent as her eyes widen and her jaw dropped from the sheer scale of the environment and the Cybertronians. Speaking of the Cybertronians, the silver Autobot standing in front of the main computer took notice and gestured to his smaller white companion to turn. At first, the second Autobot had difficulty due to his eye patch blocking his view, but was able to see the returning Autobots once he turned fully.

"Whoa..." Matilda said as she looked around and saw the Autobots. Not too far ahead of her, two more Autobots appeared in her vision. One was big and red while the other was smaller and white.

"Whoa..." Both Terrence and Theo said as Blaster got around Matilda's car and right next to her before stopping. The boys saw that Elita One was stopping as well. Matilda was the last to stop once she got her senses back.

Blaster's and Elita One's doors opened to let their human's out while Matilda got out of her car. Once the teens were out, the two Autobots transforms into robot mode. The humans just look on in shock and awe as the Autobots looked down at them.

"Uh... hi?" Terrence waved anxiously.

"Greetings, Terrence Brown. I am Optimus Prime, and we have much to discuss." Optimus Prime introduced himself before he begins explanations.

* * *

 **Next time on Transformers: Guardians…**

* * *

"So, what are you?" Matilda asked.

"We are a dying race at war with itself." Optimus Prime replied grimly.

"What are civilians doing in a secret government location?!" An older man yelled as he glared at Optimus and pointing at the teens.

"So, you know the Autobots. Time to have some fun..." A red Decepticon said to his prisoner: the older man.

"So, this is what you guys do?" Terrence asked, concerned about what was going on.

"I am afraid so Terrence. But despite our struggles, we will do what we must to protect humanity. This I swear." Optimus said.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter two. What do you guys think? I admit it took me a while to get this chapter done, but I should let you readers know that I am a slow writer, and I do have responsibilities outside FanFic writing. But for those of you who've been waiting, I hope it was worth it. Also, I want to get this out of the way: no, I will not feature Bumblebee as a main character in my story. Why, do you ask? Well, I just feel he's an overused character. Is a bad one? No, far from it. I just feel that he's had too much time in the lime light, what with him being the only character besides Optimus to not die in the films, being the leader and main character in _Robots in Disguise_ , and him getting his own movie in the future. Do I dislike him? No. Do I want other characters to have their turn? Yes.

That all said, here's the new voice actors for the teens:

 **Jason Biggs: Terrence Brown**

 **Khary Payton: Theodore "Theo" Marsh**

 **Kelly Sheridan: Matilda Brown**

I haven't listed Martha's voice actor due to the fact she hasn't spoken in my story. Yet. Also, I dare some readers to find where I got the names from.

Lastly, I don't own the Transformers or the characters. Hasbro and TakaraTony owns the series. I only own my OCs.


End file.
